


সানগ্লাস

by OasisDew



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, ছোটগল্প, বাংলা
Language: বাংলা
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OasisDew/pseuds/OasisDew
Summary: মুক্ত লাগছে নিজেকে, কমলা একটা প্রজাপতির মত।





	সানগ্লাস

আজ চিল্কা সাদার উপর কমলা ফুলছাপের স্কার্ট পরেছে একটা। কমলা রঙের টপ পরেছে। একটু একটু ঠান্ডা লাগছে তাই কমলা রঙের স্কার্ফ নিয়েছে মাথা আর গলা মুড়ে।   
আজ, চিল্কা সানগ্লাসেস নেয়নি।  
~~  
সপ্তাতিনেক আগে পায়েলের সঙ্গে দেখা হয়েছিল হঠাৎই। সব্জি বাজারে। ভাবা যায়? পায়েল কলকল করে উঠেছিল, “চিল্কাদি? তুমি? সত্যি তুমি এটা?” এত খুশি হয়ে উঠেছিল যে চিল্কা ঘাবড়ে গিয়েছিল অল্প।   
ওর মা-বাবা, ওর দাদা, ওর বেষ্ট ফ্রেন্ড তৃণা—বহুদিন ওরা কেউ যেন সম্পূর্ণ খুশি হয়ে উঠতে পারেনি ওর সান্নিধ্যে। পায়েলের সঙ্গে হঠাৎ দেখা হওয়ার আগে সেটা চিল্কা অত স্পষ্টভাবে হাড়ে হাড়ে অনুভব করেনি।  
“এখনও গান গাও চিল্কাদি?” জিজ্ঞাসা করেছিল পায়েল, “ওঃ! তোমার সেই গলা!”  
“আর গান!” বলেছিল চিল্কা, সহজভাবেই বলতে গিয়েছিল, কিন্তু গলা থেকে কথাটা বেরিয়ে যাওয়ার পরে নিজের কানেই লেগেছিল খট্ করে। সহজ হল না, সুরটা সহজ হল না। তাড়াতাড়ি সেই সুরটাকে চাপা দেওয়ার জন্য বলেছিল, “সংসারের চাপে, বুঝিসই তো? বিয়ে থা করেছিস নিশ্চয়ই?”  
মনে করার চেষ্টা করছিল স্কুলে পড়তে পায়েলকে কী সম্বোধন করত, তুই না তুমি, তুইই সম্ভব, এক ক্লাস নিচে যখন। পায়েলের ওকে দেখে এত খুশি হয়ে ওঠার কারণটা ধরতে পারছিল না ভাল। চিল্কা নিজে স্কুলে ছিল অতি শান্তশিষ্ট মেয়েটি। ইন্ট্রোভার্ট, নিজের মধ্যে নিজে গুটিয়ে থাকা। ওকে নিচের ক্লাসের কোনও মেয়ের এত ভালবাসার কোনও যুক্তিসম্মত কারণ নেই।  
পায়েল দেখেছিল ওকে একটু বেশি করে লক্ষ করে যেন। তারপরে হেসেই বলেছিল, “ওঃ! আমরা তোমার যা ফ্যান ছিলুম না সব! শ্যামলী ম্যাডাম তো সবসময় তোমার কথা তুলত ক্লাসে। ওইরকম সভ্য ভব্য শান্ত অথচ তেজী মেয়েটি আর হয় না! ওঁর এক কথা।”  
তারপর বলেছিল, “চলো না ওই ক্যাফেতে? দুটো গপ্পো করি?”  
অন্যমনস্ক হয়ে ছিল চিল্কা। শ্যামলী ম্যাডাম, স্কুল, ছোট ছোট স্মৃতি সব ভিড় করতে চাইছিল মনে। তাই অন্যমনস্ক ছিল ও। অন্যমনস্কভাবে ক্যাফেতে ঢোকার কথায় সায় দিয়েই ঝামেলাটা হল।

 

চিল্কার ব্যথা লাগা হাতটাতে বরফ ঘষতে ঘষতে তমোঘ্ন বলেছিল, “কাল অফিস ছুটি নেব ভাবছি। তোমায় রান্না-বান্না কিচ্ছু করতে হবে না। কাল আমি রান্না করব। যদি হ্যাজাই? চিন্তা কী? নিয়ে আসব বাইরে থেকে কিছু! পিজ্জা খাবে? বিরিয়ানী? নাকি চাইনিজ কিছু খাবে?”  
চিল্কা তাকিয়েছিল নিজের হাতটার দিকে। ফুলবে। কয়েকদিন খুব কষ্ট হবে কাজ করতে। অফিসে কী কৈফিয়ৎ দেবে এবার সেটাই মাথার মধ্যে তোলপাড় করছিল ও।  
ওর চুপ করে থাকাটাকে লক্ষ করেনি তমোঘ্ন। বা হয়তো করেছিল। হয়তো করেছিল, কিন্তু করতে চাইছিল না। বলছিল, কতকটা যেন নিজের মনেই, “কেন যে এরকম করো! জানোই তো—” একটু যেন লজ্জা পেয়েই ও গিলে নিয়েছিল কথাটাকে তারপর। একটু যেন অনুশোচনায়। চিল্কার হাত ধরে বসে থাকা অবস্থাতেই একটু ঝুঁকে এসে ওর কপালে ছোট্ট একটা চুমু দিয়েছিল হাল্কা করে। আর অনেক দিন পরে, কত কত বছর পরে যেন, খাঁচায় ধরা পড়া পাখির মত কেঁপে উঠেছিল চিল্কা। নইলে কপালে এই স্নেহের চুম্বন, এই আদর তো চিল্কার অভ্যেস হয়ে গেছে বহু বছর হল! কী যেন বলেছিল পায়েল? শ্যামলী ম্যাম কী বলতেন? “সভ্য ভব্য শান্ত, অথচ তেজী?” চিল্কার মনে পড়ছিল না, কোনওদিন ও জানতই না ওর নিজের তেজের কথা।  
বিয়ের পরে পরে, এবং বিয়ের আগেও, চিল্কার মনে আছে, তমোঘ্ন প্রায়ই বর্ণনা করত কিরকম মেয়ে ওর পছন্দের। “অ্যাসারটিভ। বোল্ড। এমপাওয়ারড্। সবদিক থেকে ফ্রি!”  
লাজুক প্রকৃতির শান্ত চিল্কার ভাল লাগত তমোঘ্নের স্বপ্নের নারীর বর্ণনা শুনতে।  
নিজেকে ওর স্বপ্নের নারী হিসেবে কল্পনা করতে।  
বিয়ের পরে, যখন পরস্পরের শরীর চিনছিল ওরা অল্পে অল্পে, লজ্জার আড় কাটেনি ওদের, তখন তমোঘ্ন চিল্কার কাছে আশা করত অ্যাসারটিভনেস। “মিলনের সময় তুমি উপরে থাকবে এই আমি চাই।” এই কথা ঠিক এই বাক্যবন্ধে বলেছিল তমোঘ্ন। ওর সেই চাওয়া পূরণ করা কঠিন ছিল চিল্কার পক্ষে, তবু লজ্জায় লাল হয়েও সেই দাবী মিটিয়েছিল ও। প্রেমের জন্য। নিজের কোনও দাবী জানানোর কথা মনে পড়েনি ওর তমোঘ্নের অ্যাসারটিভনেসের দাবী পূরণ করতে গিয়ে।  
বিয়ের পরে যেদিন তমোঘ্ন প্রথম হাত তুলেছিল ওর উপরে চিল্কা থতোমতো খেয়ে গিয়েছিল সেদিন। অসাড় হয়ে শুয়েছিল নিজের বিছানায়। ঠান্ডা লাগছিল বিছানাটাকে। বরফের মত। এতটুকু উষ্ণতা নেই।  
তমোঘ্ন ফিরে এসেছিল একটু পরেই।   
কেঁদেছে। ওর মুখের দিকে একবার তাকিয়েই বুঝতে বাকি ছিল না সেটা চিল্কার। সেই তমোঘ্নের ফুলে যাওয়া মুখ আর লাল হয়ে থাকা চোখ দেখে কোথায় যেন একটা স্বান্ত্বনা পেয়েছিল চিল্কা। তারপর, তমোঘ্ন অনেক আদর করেছিল ওকে। আর কেঁদেছিল ফুলে ফুলে। “কীই যে হয়ে গেল হঠাৎ। হঠাৎ মাথা গরম করে ফেললাম আমি! আমি! ছিঃ! ঘেন্না করছে আমার নিজের উপর!”  
বলছিল, আর কাঁদছিল তমোঘ্ন। আর চিল্কা স্বান্ত্বনা দিয়েছিল ওকে বুকে জড়িয়ে। “ছিঃ! কেঁদো না। তুমি তো আর—” বলতে গিয়ে থমকেছিল একটু, ‘ইচ্ছা করে করোনি।’ বলতে পারেনি ও। অনিচ্ছাকৃতভাবে কেউ কী করে অমন জোরালো আঘাত করে মুখে মুখে কথাকাটাকাটির মধ্যে, সেটা বুঝতে পারেনি, তাই নিজের কথাটাকে শেষ করতে পারে নি চিল্কা। ভিতরে ভিতরে তীব্র একটা শীতে ছটফটিয়ে গিয়ে কেঁপে গিয়েছিল ও সেই প্রথম।  
তারপর...তারপর একই ঘটনা ঘটেছে বহুবার, একই প্যাটার্ণে। তমোঘ্ন কেঁদেছে অনুশোচনার কান্না। চিল্কা ওকে ক্ষমা করেছে। ভালবেসেছে। চিল্কার কাঁপুনি একসময় থেমে গেছে। অসাড় হয়ে গেছে একটা নির্দিষ্ট বোধের জায়গা। চিল্কা কী নিজেকে ভালবাসতে ভুলে গেছে?  
সমস্ত কিছুই অভ্যেস আসলে। একটা প্যাটার্ণের মধ্যে যখন পড়ে যায় কিছু, কোনওভাবেই আর তার থেকে বেরিয়ে আসা যায় না যেন! বেরিয়ে যাবেই বা কোথায়? চিল্কার নিজের ভালবেসে বিয়ে করা স্বামী, যে কিনা অ্যাসারটিভ বোল্ড উওম্যান ভালবাসে, মুখে মুখে আবৃত্তি করে জয় গোস্বামী, শঙ্খ ঘোষ, অ্যানিভারসারিতে চিল্কার পছন্দের ফুল উপহার করতে ভুল হয়ে যায় না যার কখনো। ভালবাসে চিল্কাকে, চিল্কার গায়ে হাত তুলে নিজেই কাঁদে, যে স্বামী—তাকে কী শুধু মাসে দুতিনবারের এই ভুলগুলোর জন্য ছেড়ে চলে যাওয়া যায়?  
আর চিল্কা? যে কিনা সুন্দরী, ভাল চাকরি করে, মা-বাপের আদরের মেয়ে, কোনও অভাব নেই যার, সে সেই স্বামীর দেওয়া মার সহ্য করছে চুপচাপ? এই চার চারটে বছর ধরে? এই কী বিশ্বাসযোগ্য? যদি বিশ্বাসযোগ্য হয়ই, তবে কী দোষ চিল্কারই নয়? চুপচাপ মার হজম করার জন্য? প্রথমবারেই বলেনি কেন? দ্বিতীয়বারে? তৃতীয়বারে? প্রশ্ন উঠবে না কী? চিল্কা আটকা পড়ে গেছে সেই প্যাটার্ণের মধ্যে। এই প্যাটার্ণের মধ্যে। এই তমোঘ্নের ওর হাতে বরফ ঘষা আর ওর জন্য হাত পুড়িয়ে রান্না করতে চাওয়ার সদভিপ্রায়ের ফাঁদে।  
আর, ফুলস্লিভ, হাইনেক টপে, মেকাপে আর সান গ্লাসেসে ঢেকে নিতে শিখেছে সব আঘাত। অভ্যস্ত হয়ে গেছে অন্তর বাহিরের সব আঘাতে।

শুধু আজ—ক্যাফেতে চিল্কা ঢুকেছিল অন্যমনস্কভাবে। পায়েলের সঙ্গে কথা বলতে ভাল লাগছিল ওর। কী একটা ফেলে আসা প্রায় যেন ভুলে যাওয়া ভাল লাগার বোধে ওর চেতনা বুঁদ হয়ে যেতে চাইছিল।  
কোণের দিকে একটা ছোট্ট টেবিলে বসেছিল গিয়ে ওরা দুজনে, যখন পায়েল বলেছিল, “এবার তো খোলো সানগ্লাসটা?” চিল্কার ভুলো মন দেখে হেসেছিল হো হো করে। আশেপাশের টেবিলে চমক লাগিয়ে।  
আর চিল্কা? ওর অন্তরাত্মা কেঁপে গিয়েছিল। কী বোকা, কী অপ্রস্তুত। বলতেই তো পারত কনজাংটিভাইটিস হয়েছে চোখে? আরো কত কীই হয়তো বলতে পারত! বলেনি কিছুই। ফ্যালফ্যাল করে তাকিয়েছিল পায়েলের মুখের দিকে। নিজের কালো চশমার তলা দিয়ে, যে কালো চশমার নিচে ঢাকা রয়েছে চার বছরের লজ্জার ইতিহাস।  
আর, হাসতে হাসতে, হাসতে হাসতে, ওর দিকে তাকিয়ে থাকতে থাকতে আস্তে আস্তে হাসি থেমে গিয়েছিল পায়েলের।  
তারপর ওর চোখে ছিল শুধু বিষ্ময়।

এখন, তমোঘ্ন নিচু হয়ে চিল্কার হাতে বরফ লাগাচ্ছিল। ও রেগে ছিল। ওর সেই রাগের মধ্যে চিল্কার ওর কথার বিরোধিতা করতে চাওয়াটা যে ঠিক হয়নি সেই অনুযোগ করছিল ও। চিল্কা যদি চুপ থাকত, তবে তো আর তমোঘ্ন চেপে ধরত না ওর হাত? এতে তমোঘ্নের হয়তো দোষ আছে, কিন্তু চিল্কার দোষই কী বেশি নয়? কারণ চিল্কা তো জানে তমোঘ্নের স্বভাব, ওর চন্ডাল রাগের কথা? এই সবই চিল্কার তমোঘ্নকে কষ্ট দেওয়ার ফন্দি ছাড়া আর কিছুই নয়...এইসব অনুযোগ করছিল নিজের মনে, আর চিল্কা মনে করার চেষ্টা করছিল, শ্যামলী ম্যাডাম যে ‘তেজী’ মেয়ের কথা বলেছিলেন এককালে, তাকে।  
তারপরে, আস্তে করে, খুব আস্তে, তমোঘ্নের হাত থেকে ছাড়িয়ে নিয়েছিল নিজের হাতটাকে।  
~~  
আর আজ। তিনসপ্তা পরে। চিল্কা রোদের মধ্যে এসে দাঁড়িয়েছিল কমলায় সেজে। সানগ্লাসেস ছাড়া।  
ডিভোর্সের জন্য পিটিশন জমা করিয়ে এল কোর্টে। মুক্ত লাগছে নিজেকে। কমলা একটা প্রজাপতির মত।

**Author's Note:**

> 'ধারাবাহিক-ক্রমশ প্রকাশ্য' থেকে ক্রশ পোস্টেড।


End file.
